A Las Noches
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Petits moments en drabbles dans la vie des Arrancars à Las Noches, plus particulièrement les Espadas...


-1

Grimmjow n'aime pas tellement l'atmosphère paisible de Las Noches. C'est carrément plus effrayant qu'une bonne bagarre bien bruyante, avec tout un tas de grognements furieux et d'explosions de murs.

--------------------

Ulquiorra, lui, aime le calme. De toute façon, pour lui, tout est toujours calme. Il n'a pas d'oreilles.

--------------------

Szayel aime bien ses cheveux. Ils sont vraiment doux.

- Tu utilises quel shampoing ?, demande-t-il à un Ulquiorra interloqué.

--------------------

Noitora se brosse les dents tous les jours. Sourire, c'est bien, mais si c'est pour exhiber une denture toute pourrie, non merci.

--------------------

Si Wonderwyce était un papillon, il se dévorerait lui-même. Parce que Wonderwyce adooooooore les papillons. --'

--------------------

Le problème avec Wonderwyce…

- Bon Dieu mais lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi bon sang !, hurle Grimmjow en secouant la jambe.

Ce qu'il est collant…

Alors Grimmjow lui file un coup de pied dans les côtes, et le blondinet s'écroule à quelques mètres de là.

- Grimmjoooooow !, grogne Tôsen, menaçant, en sortant de nulle part, son zanpakutoh déjà dégainé.

Le problème avec Wonderwyce, c'est qu'il est toujours accompagné.

--------------------

Par hasard, Noitora se retrouve dans le laboratoire de Szayel.

Par hasard ?

Vous avez dit par hasard ?

--------------------

Szayel sent le bubble-gum.

Noitora s'en est approché assez près pour le sentir.

--------------------

Luppy avait de grands yeux bleus très jolis. Des fois, Grimmjow regrette de ne plus les voir.

Il aurait dû penser à les lui arracher avant de le tuer.

--------------------

La grande passion de Grimmjow, ce sont les échecs. Il perd tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas l'important.

L'important, c'est que ce soit Ulquiorra qui soit le seul à savoir y jouer.

--------------------

- T'es même pas foutu d'écraser un insecte comme ce gamin ! Tu trouve de fausses excuse pour le laisser en vie ! Tu me fais pitié !

Pas de réaction.

C'est vrai qu'Ulquiorra est connu pour sa patience, mais tout de même…

- Hey, t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? T'es qu'un lâche, une lavette, une mauviette !

Toujours pas de réaction.

Grimmjow reste comme deux ronds de flan, pendant que le n° 4 continue son chemin.

Et remonte le volume de son appareil auditif.

--------------------

Noitora aime les gonzesses. Ça lui passera le jour où l'une d'entre elle lui collera une raclée dont il se souviendra.

--------------------

Yami est grand, gros et fort. Ça ne l'empêche pas de pleurer devant un feuilleton à l'eau de rose.

--------------------

Grimmjow, lui, ne pleure jamais. Grand bien lui fasse.

--------------------

Ulquiorra pleure tout le temps. A moins que ce soit du maquillage.

--------------------

Ce qui est chouette quand on est un arrancar, c'est qu'on n'est plus obligé de prendre de douche. On est plus obligé de rien.

Tant pis pour l'odeur.

--------------------

Don Dordoni était plutôt sympa. Et surtout, Wonderwyce aimait bien tirer sur ses moustaches en tire-bouchon.

--------------------

Quand Grimmjow s'absente…les arrancars dansent.

-----------------

Quand Grimmjow revient après s'être fait lamentablement battre…les arrancars se marrent.

-----------------

Et quand Grimmjow se fait couper un bras….les arrancars applaudissent. Grimmjow, quant à lui, ne pourra plus jamais applaudir.

-----------------

C'est bien joli de porter une espèce de collerette ronde derrière la tête, mais ça sert à quoi, Noitora.

A capter TPS sans doute.

-----------------

Donnez un feutre rouge à Grimmjow et enfermer-le trois heures dans une pièce.

Quand vous ouvrerez la porte à nouveau, vous pourrez voir sur les murs le triste sort qui vous attend.

-----------------

La chaleur du soleil sur la peau. Le parfum frais du vent printanier. Le son doux d'un corps qui chute sur le béton.

Oui, le jour où Grimmjow a écrasé Ichigo était un très belle journée

-----------------

Le secret de Luppy pour avoir une peau de pêche ?

Le même que pour avoir des yeux brillants, des lèvres soyeuses et des cheveux souples.

-----------------

En été, il fait chaud. Szayel répare alors la ventilation de Las Noches, et tout se passe bien.

En hiver, il fait froid. Szayel demande alors à Grimmjow de donner de grands coups de latte dans la ventilation, qui refuse de s'arrêter…

-----------------


End file.
